mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Trade Market
Hi! Welcome to the Trade Market! Here, you can discuss trades with other users. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Also, don't forget to mention your username. Over time, if the Market gets too big, we may need to split the Market up into five different forums. = Ranks 0 and 1 = I am selling 1 Apple for every time you click on my Pet Golem or Water Bug. Maximum 5 per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 2 and 3 = Tires are available. Price is 10 clicks (on my Golem or Water Bug) for 4 tires, maximum 8 tires per customer. Username: mathman97 [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) If you put out and set up a Race track or Stunt Track Module, any rank, I will click on them. Just leave me a message on my talk page. MLN User name: Carter8844. @Killerbreadbug72: I'll take down my Concert Module momentarily and replace it with a Stunt Track, Rank 2 for you. It's easiest to win on that module. Deal? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 18:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 4 and 5 = *****Trading 12 Loose Sparks for 10 Gypsum.***** MLN name: Hyenaspawn. 10:55, 20 February 2009 Okay. Will someone put out their Plumber's Apprentice Factory Module? I will click on it 100 times over 2 days, then you harvest and send the license to me. Since I took up three slots on your page, I will give you a Pipe or a Gypsum (your choice.) Don't like the deal? Feel free to bargain. My username is mathman97. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) will someone do a block-click deal w/ me? u block ill click. i will click on either a waterbug or golem signed, frodobaggins29 I have 13 dino horns, 66 dino scales, 93 strawberries, 12 loose sparks, 1729 thornax, and 1 glatorian contract that I am willing to trade for pipes and gypsum; please make offers on my talk page. My MLN username is ToaNuva454. 03:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) = Ranks 6 and 7 = = Ranks 8 through 10 = I have a castle module on my page as well as a gauntlets and mantells transmuting pool. I am trading mantells banners for totemic animals 10 banners for only one animal tell me how many animals you have and what type and I will put it on my trade module My MLN name is Mrandrew1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Also, be sure to mention your MLN name in your post, or we don't know who we're trading with. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I sell anything! lionytai = Glossary = Block/click deal. One user blocks all of the friends on his friendlist except for the one he's making the deal with. She then clicks a lot on his modules and receives the items, while he gets the clicks he wants. Click/click deal. Same as the block/click deal, but there is no blocking. Most agree that this is better for the economy than the latter. Click request. A request to click on one's Modules. One-way trade. A method of cheating where one user doesn't give his part of the deal. Trick request. A click request involving an Ambush Module, but the clicker hasn't been warned of it.